Ness (Super Smash Flash 2)
Ness is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. His moveset is based on his attacks in the Super Smash Bros. series. His sprites are custom made and based on his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is a starter character which is recurring change in the main Super Smash Bros. games where his availability status switches between starter and unlockable. His voice clips are from Brawl. Ness is currently ranked 24th of C+ tier on the current tier list; a small drop from his 21st place position of B tier on the last tier list. Ness posses a strong aerial game, decent combo potential and strong finishers in his forward smash, a sweet spotted back aerial, up aerial, PK Flash, PK Thunder 2, and his back throw. He has a solid projectile with PK Fire, and can deal with opponents' projectiles by reflecting them with forward smash or absorbing them with PSI Magnet. His aerial game is very potent due to his solid aerials and his ability to double jump cancel. However, Ness suffers from an extremely predictable recovery that is very easy to gimp by either neutralizing the projectile or by hitting Ness into it at an undesirable angle. He has problems with range in many of his attacks and a slow movement speed, giving him a weak selection of approach options, which forces him to play defensively or risk losing the neutral. Due to his slow below average accelerated falling speed, he can be KO'ed vertically earlier than most characters. Ness's cons overshadow his pros, resulting in his low tier placement. Ness appears to have a small player base and poor representation in online tournaments. This is not surprising, given that Ness is one of the most vulnerable characters when taking lag into account. However, Nstinct and Appley, who are the two most notable Ness players, tend to place high in tournaments with him. Attributes It's difficult to generalize Ness due to his diverse attributes. Ness has different options to deal with projectiles; he is able to absorb certain ones with PSI Magnet which will heal him and has the ability to reflect certain ones with his forward smash. He has finishers in his forward smash, PK Flash, PK Thunder 2, back throw, back and up aerials. He has a great air game with fast and powerful aerials along with having the ability to double jump cancel which aids in his already great air game. He has a good grab and throw game, despite possessing the sixth shortest grab in the current demo. He can chain grab certain characters with his down throw or use it to start combos. His back throw is one of the strongest throws in the game, that can KO opponents at least around 100%. His up throw sets up for good air combos. He has a good projectile in his PK Fire which can help him rack up damage by trapping the opponent while also being useful for edge guarding and can create shield pressure. However, Ness's major flaw is his poor range which leaves him vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. and ). Another disadvantage off his poor range is that most of his finishers requires Ness to be close to his opponent while his longest reaching finisher, his forward smash, is slow and predictable. Ness's second major flaw is his recovery, which will leave Ness vulnerable to certain attacks while also allowing an opponent to get hit by him, if they're at low percents, in order to stop his moment and tech against the stage. Ness has average weight, but below average accelerated falling speed, which allows him to be KO'ed vertically early. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs & throws Other Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Teleports in using PK Teleport, then shakes off the soot he gathered upon impact. *Taunts: **Standard: Ness nods and says "Ok". **Side: Points his baseball bat forward. **Down: Fires a series of sparkles in front of him. The pattern in which he fires the sparkles may be a reference to PK Rockin. *Fanfare: Remix of Victory fanfare from Melee. *Win: Jumps around twice, then nods his head two times. *Lose: Simply claps for the winner. Changes from v0.9a Ness has received a string of buffs. His KO options and recovery are overall better. However, Ness appears to not be more effective than he was last demo. Ground attacks * Aerial attacks * * Grabs and throws * Special moves * * ** * In competitive play Match ups Notable players *Nstinct *Appley *WRXJoey Tier placement history Ness was seen as a bottom-low tier character when he was first introduced in demo v0.7. In the tier lists for demos v0.7; Ness was ranked 14th of D tier on the first list and 13th of E tier on the second list. In demo v0.8b; like , Ness had a huge tier leap with ranking 2nd of S tier. In demo v0.9a; Ness had a huge tier drop(the biggest drop between demos v0.8b and v0.9a) by ranking 22nd of what can considered C tier where he is now viewed as a low tier character. In demo v0.9b, Ness rose up one position where he is currently ranked 21st of B tier and is seen as a middle tier character. However, the changes in the metagame led to Ness's drop to 24th place of C+ on the second tier list for demo v0.9b. Gallery Palette swaps Screenshots Ness1.png|Ness taunting in Jungle Hijinx. Ness2.png|Ness using his up smash in Emerald Cave. Ness3.png|Ness performing his forward smash on in WarioWare, Inc.. Ness4.png|Ness taunting on a platform in Mushroom Kingdom III. Beta updates P_&_N.png|Ness performing his forward smash on in Saturn Valley. Ness Beta.png|Ness performing his forward aerial in Tower of Salvation. Note the move's new effects. Ness vs. Ness Invisible.png|Ghost Ness, hitting the other Ness with his forward smash in Dracula's Castle. Trivia *Ness along with , and are the only characters so far to wear their default costumes in team battle when they are on the red team. *Ness, , , and are the only characters who had an unlockable status in the main Super Smash Bros. games to be starters in SSF2. While and are also starters; they had to be unlocked in the demo they debuted in. *Ness is the first character in SSF2 to receive custom made sprites. External links *Ness's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:First-party characters